narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikotsu
|image=Ōyosashū.jpg |kanji=遺骨 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Ikotsu |literal english=Ashes of deceased |users=Shigai Daija |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} Ikotsu is a puppet that was made by Shigai Daija and is his main puppet and method of fighting. History Ikotsu was originally a puppet created by Shigai after his love for puppets began. This puppet was his first creation and was highly influenced by human-like puppets used in puppet shows. It originally had no name and went by Puppet Number One and was eventually lost by him in his growing collection of puppets that he made and sold to people. Eventually after Shigai began using puppets to fight he dug Ikotsu out of the dust to find it still working but with many missing pieces. He decided however that it's sinister look would fit it and finally named it Ikotsu. After naming it and rebuilding it with newer parts while keeping the same look. Shigai needed to decide how to use it. He had built other battle puppets but all of them had various compartments that could store weapons and such. This puppet was so thin that it simply couldn't store much. Shigai however was determined to find a use for it so when he stared studying Sasori and learned of the core he used to run himself as a puppet an idea struck him. Shigai managed to remake a heart core but left it empty. Within the puppets eyes he made a chakra identifier. Using this he created a very powerful psychologically terrifying creation. Appearance Ikotsu looks like a frail human with blank eyes and a core in its chest. It's fingers and toes are elongated and make it look skeletal and weird. The puppet also reaches around six feet only adding to its terrifying figure. It is made of a very strong wood and coated with a shock absorbent metal layer. Abilities and Mechanisms Ikotsu is fitted with very few mechanisms but is very effective with what it has. Core Ikotsu's core is a hollow container that should hold a heart of piece of chakra to give identity to the puppet. However Ikotsu's is kept hollow on purpose. When it's eyes sense the chakra of an opponent it analyses it and creates a heart made of near identical chakra. Doing this often results in Ikotsu taking the form of a very close relative or family member to the person it is fighting. Even their voice is created in an almost similar way. However the voice used will only speak one phrase. This is all Shigai needs however to replicate the voice. He will then speak in this voice while throwing it so it seems to come out of the puppet. This gives him a psychological edge over the opponent. Eyes Ikotsu's eyes are completely blank white, but they contain a special system that can identify chakra. This system uses the identified chakra to process a heart in the core made up of similar chakra. Poison Ikotsu's final ability is a very thin needle within each finger containing a very special poison. This poison is a hallucinogenic that causes the victim to go into a panicked state in which they see their nightmares and fears come to life. This puts the opponent in a completely messed up state of mind and can usually end the battle due to their inability to fight. Trivia * The poison is based off Scarecrow's nerve toxin